Not a priority in your heart
by Mstica
Summary: Oneshot. "To hell with Summers", he growled "Stay here", he almost beg."I can't", she said, avoiding his eyes "I should not have come". Lancitty.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own x men evolution nor do I own any characters, concepts or things associated with the show.

**Alert:** This story rated adult themes. It is not my intention to offend anybody.

_This story occurs in the same night Kelly tricked the brotherhood into attacking the x men outside school so they could be expelled._

_**-Not a priority in your heart-**_

Lance took his helmet off and tossed it away with all the force left in his body.

_"You're nothing but a hood!"_

Off the top of the uniform. He was so mad, that been half-naked didn't matter. Fred and Todd were celebrating somewhere outside. Celebrate what? He didn't know nor did he care. They would be gone until tomorrow.

How could this happen?

He took the lamp from the night table and smashed it against the wall. To hell with everything. To hell with Kelly, to hell with school, to hell with humans and specially... to hell with Summers and his stupid x men.

A noise was made outside his room. What time was it? Midnight. Too early for Fred and Todd, too late for anybody else. And how did, who ever this person was, enter to the Boardinghouse?

And suddenly, she phased trough the door.

Kitty, AKA: Shadowcat.

For a full minute they stood there, their eyes focused on each other, neutral, passive. And then, she walked towards him. Hand came up and made a sickening noise as it made contact with his check.

"How could you?", she snarled dangerously. Her fist started punching his chest. "How dare you attack us after all we been through together?"

Lance took her strongly by the shoulders, "I did not intend to attack you" he screamed furiously, "Summers was my target. You really thought we would forget that he abandoned Mystique?", he slammed her to the wall, "She is our leader Kitty. What would you do if it were your precious professor?"

There was fury in her eyes, determination, and no regret. God, she looked beautiful.

"You mean the woman who captured our professor and almost killed the new recruits; those who considered you their friend mind you, making our home explode? Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for her".

Ok, she had a point, but he was not going to admit it . He was quite mad. Everything was pointing to the same direction: they were the good guys and he was the bad one... the hood.

"Besides, did you really expect me not to stand up for Scott. You know that they are my family, Lance. I'm not going to let anyone hurt them. Not even _you._"

He tightened his grip.

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I trusted you and you just probed how wrong I was to do so" She punched him again harder but still not injuring him.

Lance knitted his brows in frustration, growling. He pushed her harder against the wall and held her by her wrists. She did not phased just stayed there breathing hard... waiting.

And some how- he could not remember- her mouth was on his and they were devouring each other with fury and need.

_Need_

He tore her shirt up while she pashed his jeans and the rest of their clothes. Their naked bodies stayed plastered tight against each other as he tumbled them both to his bed. In some kind of way, they were fighting. His hands stroked her breasts, calloused fingers alternately digging into the small firm mounds and squeezing the already-hardened tips, while her own small hands raked down his back and chest.

He positioned himself between her legs and pushed inside, deep until the end, breaking her barrier.

And froze when she whined in pain.

He had no time to enjoy the welcome heat and tightness surrounding him, because her soft cry at the sudden penetration brought him out of his momentary daze to notice her body tensing stiffly under his.

"Damn it, Kitty I'm so sorry" He whispered while supporting most of his weight above her on his elbows and forearms against the bed on both sides of her. His eyes were focused on her face. _'What has he done?'_ He waited. His body trembled with desire but he waited.

Kitty opened her eyes. She could feel his lips kissing away her tears, his fingers caressing her sides while trying not to crush her with his weight. And she could see the sweet fear in his eyes.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Soft, slowly. And then, she wrapped her arms around his back and wound her legs around his hips, buttocks and thighs bringing him closer, deeper.

He moved slowly within her, pausing often to make sure she wasn't in any pain or distress. Glowing with happiness when she started to respond.

And they were lost again in a slow, tender and lovingly dance. The only sounds were her moans and his groans. His mouth kissing her face, neck, breast. She was so hot and tight that Lance wanted to drive into her with all his might but he kept a very slow and agonizing tempo. His patient efforts were rewarded as Kitty's own movements became increasingly more frantic taking him to the edge.

Both climaxed almost at once, and both collapsed immediately after in reaction, from both physical and emotional overload. Still trembling, an after the effect of his orgasm, Lance held Kitty's tiny body to him.

She kissed his forehead and lips lazily and her hand came to his arms, up and down. He was so drunk of her that he couldn't feel anything else but her touch.

"God, I love you.", was the last thing Kitty heard before succumbing to exhaustion.

Lance smiled and pulled her closer listening to her breathing and heartbeat.

And finally, simply as that, they slept together.

-----------------------

The sensation was wonderful. He could feel a hand trailing over his face, brushing his hair. A tender kiss and then the warm hand that was placed on his chest left him, leaving his body complaining at the sudden coldness.

Lance opened his eyes to find Kitty walking around the room, gathering her clothes. He looked over at the clock on his night table indicating that it was 4 AM. 'Too early' he mumbled to himself.

Hearing her moving around, Lance lifted himself up enough so as to watch her get dressed, enjoying the view.

But it was when she started walking to the door that he realized what she was doing.

She was leaving him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice still sleepy.

"I have to go back before Mr. Logan notices that I'm not in my bed. Besides, Scott wakes up early for morning Danger Room sessions". Of course, she didn't tell him that those were cancelled because that room exploded with the rest of the mansion.

"To hell with Summers" he growled "stay here", he almost beg.

"I can't" she said, avoiding his eyes "I should not have come"

_Ouch,_ That was like a slap on his face.

"You regretted..." he said lowering his tone of voice "Did I hurt you?".

Kitty watched him, shocked and then walked to him placing two of her finger in his lips "You gave me everything I had wanted for my first time and more. And I'll never regret it..."

"Then stay" he pleaded but she had not finished her previous sentence.

"...but I'm afraid that this relationship is impossible" She let a tear escape "It can't be Lance".

"Yes it can, Kitty" he screamed holding her against him "with Mystique and Pietro gone we don't have to fight you guys anymore. We can do whatever we want"

"But if Mystique comes back or if Magneto calls, you'll respond to their orders" She answered to his logic "Isn't that right? We are still in opposites teams Lance. I don't like it but that's the reality".

He tightened his hold of her. "Please Kitty, don't go. Stay here with me" he was now deeply afraid. Could he really loose her now? After a wonderful night together? "Join us. Keep us together" he was begging now, but he didn't care. His lips kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her mouth. Everything to stop her from leaving him "stay with me".

"I can't leave them Lance", she said crying "They are my friends, my family".

He was losing her, he knew it.

"Please" he sobbed before kissing her again, deeper . "Stay"

She responded to his kiss, her body trembling, her cheeks wet because of her tears. She did not want to leave him. But the faces of her friends appeared in her mind. All the experiences, the things that they had endure together. The special bond she shared with them. And she knew that the decision had already been made.

Kitty would die before hurting one of them with her abandonment. And she would defend them at any cost against any threat.

"No" she finally whispered pushing herself away from his arms "Not like this" she was openly crying while she started walking to his bedroom door to pashed through it "Not like this".

And she was gone, leaving a trembling Lance falling on his knees.

For a full minute he stayed there, maintaining his arms around himself as if she were still with him. A pathetic way of keep her warmth with him.

However, it did not work.

He was alone, cold and... completely empty.

Was this a joke? Did she come just to make him aware of what he could never have?

_Was she playing with him?_

No, he had felt it. Their joining had been innocent and full of love. Even if it had began with anger. They gave to each other completely.

Her kisses had been true. Her touches had been nothing but honest. He was not wrong, she did love him.

But her love for her family was stronger and deeper that her love for him.

Lance stayed, laying on the floor, only seeing the door where he last saw her.

"Kitty.." he simply whispered, calling for her, for her presence, for her touch.

However, she did not respond the call and again he found himself hating the x men with everything he had.

Because she loved him...

But her love for him was not a priority in her heart...

They were.

-The end-

OK, what do you think? Did you like it?

I was thinking in a sequel, you know. Something placed in lance's future. How did he keep track of Kitty (her relationship with Collosus/ Illiana/ Wisdom). Including a chapter with Scott's POV.

Please review and tell me.


End file.
